freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Religious Societies
Getting involved in a religious society at UGA is easy and a great way to meet new people. The University of Georgia has over twenty five religious societies through the Campus Ministry Association. These societies offer plenty of diversity, however, some spirtitual societies and religious groups are not directly associated with UGA. Those lesser known groups have places of worship throughout the campus even though they are independent of the university. CMA (Campus Ministries Association) If you are interested in being a part of a religious society that is directly associated with UGA, take a look at the Campus Ministries Association Homepage. This website is a great resource when considering which society might be for you. There are also links to all of the websites for the ministries ministries on campus, which are also listed below. This website can help with expanding your knowledge of other religions, as well as, looking up service times, locations, and upcoming events. Religious Societies at UGA: *Catholic Center *Bahá'í Association *Baptist Collegiate Ministry *Athens Church *Chabad of Georgia *Gerogia Christian Student Center *Christus Victor Lutheran *Latter Day Saints Institute of Religion *UGA Crossroads *Chi Apha Christian Fellowship *China Outreach Ministries *Christian Campus Fellowship *Presbyterian Student Center *Reformed University Fellowship *Team United *Unitarian Universalists Campus Ministries *UGA Wesley Foundation *Young Life *Intervarsity Christian Fellowship *Campus Outreach *The Journey-WDA *The Navigators *Orthodox Christian Fellowship *Our Hope *Disciples on Campus *Episcopal Center at UGA *ELCA Campus Ministries *UGA Hillel Locations If you want to visit before you decide where you willstart attending, several of the centers are located on Lumpkin Street. Take the AG Hill, East-West, or Russell Hall bus to the Oglethorpe dining hall and walk out to Lumpkin or take Orbit to the Tate Center and cut across the plaza and you will end up centrally located on Lumpkin to begin your search. Don't be afraid to ask where buildings are located. It takes everyone a couple of weeks to become farmilliar with where everything is and people are always willing to help you find your way. Getting Involved UGA is a big place with over 35,000 students. Getting involved is a crucial part of the college experience and, at an institution like the University of Georgia, it isn't hard to do. The best way to get involved is to talk to people. Get opinions, visit services and events, and step out of the comfort zone. At Freshemen orientation, several booths will be set up for many different oraganizations including a few of the more popular religious societies on campus. Even during the summer at Dawg Camp, some of the societies like BCM try to inform incoming freshmen of their group and get them involved. During the first several weeks of the first semester, many of the religious societies host a dinner and service to reach the incoming freshmen, too. These events are advertised usually in residence halls on posters and around campus. Outside the Center Many of these student bases societies do so much more than have a service once a week. They may serve dinner on Sunday or Wednesday nights which is nice because there is no dinner on Sunday night for students on the meal plan. Many of the religious societies on campus have youth groups that meet during the week and are often separated into male and female groups. These meetings are often very laid back and don't require “Sunday attire.” Many societies also partake in community service projects around campus which looks good on a resume. Some of these projsects include teaching hispanic children English, making meals for those in need, and river clean-ups. Many of the There are also frequent retreats that take place off campus. Retreats are a great way to take a step out of school for a weekend and really connect with other students in a way that can be difficult on campus. Apart from UGA There are also religious groups that are not organized through the University of Georgia. These types of organizations are mainly independent bible study groups or prayer circles. Then there are the larger groups like UGAtheists. UGAtheist has a website website just like the societies in the CMA. However, the non CMA websites can be more difficult to find unless you know exactly what you are looking for. There is a search engine for campus external organizations that can make such a difficult search simpler. Faith-Based Human Services Faith-based human services are opportunities to get involved and still be surrounded by others of simillar religious affiliation. A wide variety of services are offered here in UGA and the surrounding Athens community. Habitat For Humanity Habitat for Humanity is a non-profit organization that relys on volunteers to build affordable and safe houses in the Athens area. Getting involved with Habitat for Humanity is great for students because you volunteer based on when you are available which often varies for students. To get involved and become a volunteer, visit the Habitat for Humanity website and click Get Involved. The Salvation Army The Salvation Army of Athens is another well know organization that UGA students can easily get involved in. The Salvation Army is all about giving, so they welcome any donation of food, time, clothing, or other items. The website offers a list listof other ideas and ways to help. Oasis Tutors Oasis Tutors is a group that is part of a larger volunteer group called Oasis. Volunteers tutor elementary school children, grades pre-K through third grade, after they get out of school. To become a tutor, fill in the required forms and be prepared to commit to tutoring two and a half hours a week. Works Cited n.a. "The University of Georgia Campus Ministry Association Home Page." University Of Georgia Campus Ministries. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. Campus Outreach Atlanta. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. Young Life. University of Georgia, 2004. Web. . N.a.'' UGA Wesley''. University of Georgia, 2011. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . Autry, Allan. Team United. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . Reformed University Fellowship. University of Georgia, 2011. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . n.a.'' Presbyterian Student Center''. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. Our Hope. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . n.a. St Philothea Greek Orthodox Church. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . The Navigators. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. The Journey. Worldwide Descipleship Association, 2006. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . Edelson, Cobi. Hillel at UGA. University of Georgia, 2009. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. The Episcopal Center. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. Disciples on Campus. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. "Athens GA Institute." The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. University of Georgia, 2011. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . N.a. Christus Victor Lutheran. University of Georgia. Web. . N.a. Campus View Church. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . n.a. Christian Campus Fellowship. University of Georgia. Web. . n.a. China Outreach Ministries. University of Georgia. Web. . n.a. Oasis Tutors. Handmaids of the Sacred Heart of Jesus, 2011. Web. . n.a.'' The Salvation Army of Athens''. The Salvation Army. 2006. Web. . n.a. Athens Area Habitat for Humanity. Habitat for Humanity. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . n.a. "Center for Student Organizations." University of Georgia Center for Student Organizations. University of Georgia. Web. 08 Nov. 2011. . Category:Campus Organizations